fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kye Miyafuji (Legendary Witches)
Kye Miyafuji (宮藤佳, Miyafuji Kai) is a world renowned witch hailing from the Fuso. She is the Supreme Commander of the Joint Strike Force, a member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, and known worldwide as "The Golden Witch". The original and incarnations in other stories: Kye Akari Personality Kye is very protective and confident. She cares greatly for her loved ones and is willing to do anything to help them, be it by protecting them or pushing them to become stronger. She is extremely intelligent and very calculating in combat, never without a strategy. Background Kye was born in 1917 as the second child of Akane Miyafuji. Nothing is known of her father except what Akane has told to Kye and her brother, Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji. Akane has only told them that their father was a military man. Kye's witch powers manifested before she could crawl, and she was trained by her mother in various martial arts as soon as she could walk. In 1934, at age sixteen, she participated in a highly classified mission, which before she was promoted to Captain and during she was promoted to Major. Three years later, she participated in the Fuso Sea Incident with her partner Retah Sosshaa. The two later fought together from 1939 to late 1943, after which Kye took duty behind a desk. Not longer after she began her duty behind a desk in 1943, Kye gave orders to form the various Joint Fighter Wings from many of the worlds best witches and become the Supreme Commander of the Joint Strike Force. She and Retah teamed up again in mid 1944 in the Battle of Saint Petersburg. In 1945, Kye permanently reformed the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and helped them and other witch squadrons liberate the world after which she was invited to the 501st. Seven years later, Kye was transported through time alongside the rest of the 501st to 2012 where they helped the modern witches in the Third Neuroi War. They were transported back to 1952 after the war. She told the story of her time before 1945 to her comrades in December 1952, and in 1953 she participated in the War Simulation as the Supreme Commander of the Witch Forces. She merged with her godly counterpart at the end of the War Simulation to bring about the full revival of Elder God Lady Kye. Biography To be added... Equipment Hikarimaru, Guardian of Light - Kye wielded Hikarimaru from the time she could first hold a sword until after her participation in the Third Neuroi War, after which she sent Hikarimaru across time in the hands of her daughter, Kaylie Maya, to give to Aya Edelweiss. Jouten, Heavenly Blade of the Gods - The most powerful sword in existence. Kye wielded the mortal Jouten until it was remerged with the immortal Jouten at the end of the Third Neuroi War. Kye wielded the complete Jouten, albeit with power equivalent to its mortal counterpart, until she remerged with her own immortal counterpart. Seven Floating Swords - She used these weapons once during the Third Neuroi War. While they were very effective, Kye decided against using them again due in favor of wielding Hikarimaru. Type 89 Machine Gun - Kye trained with one of these at Yokosuka. Unnamed Machine Gun - Kye and company used this machine gun during the classified mission in 1934. Type 97 Automatic Cannon - Kye used this during the Fuso Sea Incident. Type 99 Cannon - Kye used the Type 99 Mark 1 in 1939 and later upgraded to the Mark 2 as soon as it was available. She used the Type 99 throughout the Second Neuroi War. 25MM Shockwave Rifle Mark 1 - Kye designed this weapon at some point between 1945 and 1952, but was unable to built it until after she was transported to 2012 where technology was far more advanced. She used it briefly before giving it to Lynette Bishop. When fired, the rifle heats up so much that it cannot be safely fired again for a minimum of five minutes. 25MM Shockwave Rifle Mark 2 - Kye upgraded the Shockwave Rifle design to be capable of firing without the five minute cooldown period. She briefly demonstrated the rifle during the War Simulation. Unnamed Backpack Striker Unit - Kye used one of these during her classified mission in 1934. It is likely that she used the Nagashima A4N model. Miyabishi Heavy Industries Type 96 - Kye briefly used one of these in 1937 until she and Ichiro Miyafuji modified it. Miyafuji Modified Type 96 - Kye used this from 1937 to 1939 until she obtained a Mitsubishi A6M Zero. This striker unit includes a modification that allows a powerful witch to use much more of her magic power in combat and served as Kye's primary vehicle in the Fuso Sea Incident. Mitsubishi A6M Zero - Kye briefly used this in 1939 until she and Ichiro Miyafuji modified it. Miyafuji Modified A6M Zero - Kye used this from 1939 to 1945 until she obtained a Kyūshū J7W Shinden. This striker unit includes a modification that allows a powerful witch to use much more of her magic power in combat and served as Kye's primary vehicle in the Second Neuroi War. Kyūshū J7W Shinden - Kye used this in 1945 and approved one to be sent to Romagna for Yoshika Miyafuji. This strike unit includes a modification that allows a powerful witch to use much more of her magic power, moreso than the Miyafuji Modified strikers. Kye replaced her Modified A6M Zero with the Shinden and used it until she obtained a Jet Striker version of it. Kyūshū FJF-J7W Shinden - Kye used this toward the end of the Second Neuroi War. Lockheed F-104 Starfighter - Kye tested this toward the end of the Second Neuroi War. Air Band Model 1 - Kye used this for a while in 2012 during the Third Neuroi War until it proved insufficient to handle her extraordinary magic power. Striker Flight Suit Mark 1 - Kye used this after breaking her Air Band. Striker Flight Suit Mark 2 Prototype - Kye used this one time in the Third Neuroi War just before she sacrificed herself to destroy the Neuroi Supreme Commander Xale. Striker Flight Suit Mark 2 - Kye completed the SFS Mark 2 after she and the others returned to 1952. Striker Flight Suit Mark 3 Prototype - Kye developed this in early 1953, shortly before the War Simulation. It served as her only vehicle during the War Simulation. Powers and Abilities Highly Advanced Intelligence - With an IQ of 225, Kye's intelligence is far above the average. She displays this with advanced combat strategies and has assisted Ichiro Miyafuji in development in Striker Units as well as developing the 25MM Shockwave Rifle, Striker Flight Suit Mark II and Striker Flight Suit Mark III. Immense Magic Power - Even among the Miyafuji lineage, Kye possessed abnormally high magic power at birth. By age 16, her magic power was so great that she had to hold back significantly to use earlier Striker Unit models. At age 34, before her magic power began its decline, her full power was so great that it short circuited the Air Bands she was flying at the time. Advanced Growth Rate - Kye's growth rate is proportional her magic power. She was able to become the world's most powerful witch by age 16. Kye and her partner, Retah Sosshaa, were several times more powerful than the next runner up until Yoshika Miyafuji's powers began to manifest and grow. Superhuman Strength - Being a witch, Kye possesses super human strength while using her magic. She is capable of lifting at least two thousand pounds. Superhuman Agility - Being a witch, Kye is capable of jumping heights in excess of fifty feet, running over twice the speed of olympic sprinters, and sprinting fast enough to keep up with her famililar, Kuro the Black Wolf. Superhuman Durability - Being a witch, Kye is capable of withstanding significant damage that would easily kill a normal human. In Legendary Witches 2, she was survived being shocked with an estimated three million volts of electricity for ten seconds when her Air Bands short circuited. Master of the Divine Light Style - Despite not possessing the memories of her immortal counterpart for most of her life, she instinctively knew the Divine Light Style. Master of Swordplay - Kye has trained in Kendo, Kenjutsu, and various specialized styles of swordplay to the point of mastery. Master of Unarmed Martial Arts - Kye has trained in Kenpo, Kung Fu, Karate, Jiu Jitsu, Taekwondo, and various other Martial Arts. Master of Armed Martial Arts - Kye has trained in Kendo, Kenjutsu, various specialized swordplay styles, and various martial arts of other weapon types. Awakened State - While wielding a Legendary Weapon, such as Hikarimaru or Jouten, Kye is able to invoke the Awakened State. Energy Projection Auras - Among these Auras, the Stage One Aura "The Golden Aura" served as Kye's go-to ability throughout most of her military career, earning her the title "The Golden Witch". Magic Aura - Kye was first seen utilizing this aura in the classified incident of 1934. Her memories were locked after the 1934 event, but her instincts lead to her mastering the ability sometime before 1937. However, due to her memories being locked she did not know the details on how the ability worked and thus believed the higher stages of Energy Projection Auras were more effective. When she was transported to 2012 with the Strike Witches in the Legendary Witches 2: Return and gained access to Air Bands, she discovered the Light Magic Aura to be comparable to the Stage Six Energy Projection Aura and the Zen Magic Aura superior. Kye is capable of using the following individual Magic Auras *Light Aura - Powered by her Light Energy Magic. Gold in color and transparent. *Magic Aura - Powered by her Neutral Energy Magic. Blue in color and transparent. *Dark Aura - Powered by her Dark Energy Magic. Black in color and transparent. *Zen Aura - Powered by her Zen Energy Magic. Silver in color and transparent. *Ultimate Zen Aura - Powered by her Zen Energy Magic. This is Kye's Ultimate Magic Aura. It is differentiated by silver sparks of energy emitted from the transparent silver aura. *Rainbow Zen Aura - Powered by her Zen Energy Magic and True Zen Magic. Beyond the Ultimate Magic Aura, this is an ability only available to Elder God Champions, classified as a Champion Aura. This is differentiated by rainbow sparks of energy emmited from the transparent silver aura. *True Zen Aura - Powered by her True Zen Magic. The pinnacle of Champion Auras. Rainbow in color, transparent, and emits rainbow sparks. Zen Energy Magic - Kye's inherent magic type. Commonly referred to as "Zen Magic". * Light Energy Magic - Commonly referred to as "Light Magic". One of the three subtypes of Zen Energy Magic. This is Kye's signature magic type. * Neutral Energy Magic - Commonly referred to as "Raw Magic" or "Neutral Magic". As one of the three subtypes of Zen Energy Magic, Kye is capable of this magic type. * Dark Energy Magic - Commonly referred to as "Dark Magic". As one of the three subtypes of Zen Energy Magic, Kye is capable of this magic type. True Zen Magic - Although unintentional, Kye Miyafuji was capable of True Zen Magic, a power granted to the champions of Elder God Lady Kye. Techniques Fuso Techniques *'Reppuzan' (烈風斬, Gale Slash) – A powerful blade spell passed down among Fusojin witches since time immemorial. It has the power to bisect large Neuroi and annihilate their core. Even as far back as 1934, Kye is able to fire off Reppuzan attacks as if they were bullets in a machine gun. *'Full-Power Reppuzan' (Full-Power 烈風斬, Full-Power Gale Slash) – A symbol of a witch’s mastery of the Reppuzan. This technique was previously believed to be the legendary “Shin Reppuzan” technique, but later proved otherwise. As with the standard Reppuzan, Kye can fire off multiple Full-Power Reppuzan attacks with ease. *'Zen Reppuzan' (全烈風斬, Zen Gale Slash, Lit: Complete Gale Slash) – This technique is also known as the legendary “Shin Reppuzan”. Only those with a pure heart may call upon the Zen Reppuzan. Kye is able to fire off multiple Zen Reppuzan attacks without pause, but with a noticeable drain on her magic power supply. *'Power Wave' – An omnidirectional blast of magic energy. Does not require a weapon. Relatively weak compared to the Reppuzan, but capable of destroy a large amount of weak enemies in a single blast. *'Distant Cut' – A Reppuzan style technique, weaker in power than a standard Reppuzan, but greater in range. *'Sonic Slash' – A Reppuzan style technique and the upgraded version of the Distant Cut. Comparable in power to a Full Power Reppuzan, but weaker than the Zen Reppuzan. It has significantly greater range. *'Musou Shiden-ryuu: Sora no Tachi' (無双神殿流・空の太刀, Peerless Shrine-Style - Long Sword of the Sky) - The signature technique of Takeko Katou. Kye knows the technique but prefers other techniques. *'Unyou' (雲耀, Cloud Spark) - The signature technique of Ayaka Kuroe. Kye knows the technique but prefers other techniques. Divine Light Style Techniques *'Kousen' (光線, Ray of Light, Lit: light ray) – A powerful light magic beam attack, a staple to any user of light magic. Kye has the ability to expertly use every modifier for this technique, most notably Keikei, Kibaku, Bunkatsu, and Sanjuu. *'Light Darts' - A light magic technique where the user spawns a selective number of darts, which can number in the hundreds, and fires them at the enemy. *'Nova Techniques' - Kye is capable of using all three types of Nova techniques, which are based on the Light Nova technique of the Seven Primordial Techniques. **'Light Nova' - A ball of powerful, explosive Light Energy Magic. **'Magic Nov'a - A ball of powerful, explosive Neutral Energy Magic. **'Dark Nova' - A ball of powerful, explosive Dark Energy Magic. *'Kami Katto' (神カット, God Cut) - A Reppuzan style technique that uses Light Energy Magic, rather than Raw Magic Power. Kye can use this technique so effectively that it can be more devastating than the Zen Reppuzan. *'Makai Ken' (魔界剣, Devil Sword) - A Reppuzan style technique that uses Dark Energy Magic, rather than Raw Magic Power. Kye is capable of using this technique on equal terms with the Kami Katto technique, but she prefers to use the Kami Katto instead. Divine Light Style Genkenjutsu Techniques *'Gensuto '(幻スト, Illusion Strike) *'Hinerigen '(捻り幻, Twisting Illusion) *'Genataru Ichiban Kamae '(幻当たる一番構え,Illusion Lash First Stance) *'Genataru Niban Kamae '(幻当たる二番構え,Illusion Lash Second Stance) *'Senkou no Battō '(抜刀の閃光, Flash of the Drawn Sword) *'Jiten no Battō '(抜刀の自転, Spin of the Drawn Sword) *'Atemi no Saya '(当て身の鞘, Blow of the Sheath) *'Senkou Suto '(閃光スト, Flash Strike) Elder God Techniques * True Zen Reppuzan * Light Nova Trivia *Although Kye has stated more than once that Yoshika Miyafuji possesses the greatest magic power potential in the world, Kye's own potential is equally great. *The featured picture of Kye was created using the Witch Maker created by Deviantart user BookmarkAHead. Category:Legendary Witches